


Yesterday

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine reminisce as they get ready for a Christmas Eve party. </p><p>A drabble in the Famous!Kurt and his totally non famous boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, a huge mega thank you to every who has read, left comments and kudos on my fics this last month. I've always been anxious about writing fic but I thought I would push myself this year and actually post something. So thank you so so much! Also if anyone is actually interested in this silly little famous!kurt verse, I would be happy to continue it after the advent is all done. You can also follow me over on tumblr at writingsklaine. But, as usual - I don't own glee, and let me know if you've enjoyed it! Thank you and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas. 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 24th prompt ‘Yesterday'

"Do you remember our first Christmas Eve moving out here? I'd just gotten be part on Royale and you were super stressed with school-" Kurt's rambling, he's nervous. They're getting ready for Neil Patrick Harris' and David Burtka's Christmas Eve party and though he's been in the business the last few years, Kurt still gets starstruck. The snow falls slowly outside, settling on New York’s streets. They’re not staying at the Burtka-Harris’ for too long as they’re being driven to Ohio through the night to make it for Christmas morning. It’s not ideal but it’s what they’re working with. 

"And we got snowed in." Blaine adds, carefully tying his bow tie with precision in the mirror, his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

"And couldn't make it back to Ohio."

"Our power went out, we had barely any food in the fridge...but we made it work, didn't we?" Blaine continues, turning to look at Kurt. He’s dressed in a dark red velvet suit designed and made by Kurt himself, it fits him perfectly. That first Christmas they ended up raiding the cupboards for crackers and canned beans, it was an interesting one to say the least. 

"God, I was just so happy to finally be with you in New York. Together, starting our lives.” Kurt walks over and wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, his head hooked over Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine smiles and squeezes his his hands.

“And now we’re here, four years later. You’re a mega star.” Blaine says, proudly. Kurt’s face floods pink and he buries his face embarrassedly in Blaine’s back. 

“Shhhsh-”

“I’m so beyond proud of you, my beautiful famous boyfriend.”

“I love you, Blaine Anderson.”

“I love you, too.” 

Kurt wriggles out of Blaine’s grip and leans over behind to grab his phone off of the mantelpiece. Blaine pulls Kurt in close so his cheek pressed right up against Blaine’s. He wraps his arms tightly around his side and both boys smile extremely cheesily and Kurt takes the photo. 

“Let’s frame this one.” Kurt whispers as he leans in to place a quick peck against Blaine’s newly shaven cheek. They stand there for a few moments, wrapped together tightly. They’re in no rush and simply allow one another to bask in the reality that they made it - they’re together, celebrating Christmas and getting ready to go to one of the world’s most famous couple’s parties. 

Yeah, Kurt thinks, it’s been a wild four years. 

But as both boys continue to get ready, Blaine combing his hair through with the last dollop of gel and Kurt fixing his tie, neither one of them regret a single moment. 

* * *

**@KurtHummelNews** **  
** _ Kurt posted a new photo on Instagram: [PHOTO] Thank you to everyone who helped make this year the best one yet. Especially this guy. Merry Christmas to you all <3 _

**@kurtblainexo** _**  
** ohM Y G OD THEY’RE SO FUCKING CUTE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH  _

**@elliottroyale  
** _ rolls eyes for ten years. _

**@KurtHumRoyale  
** _ i’m so glad Kurt’s had a good year.  _

**@royalefan10  
** _ Blaine is so cute oh man.  _

**@Royalebabe  
** _ both of them look so good. nice.  _

* * *

**@KurtHummelNews retweeted @GossipNews:** _  
SPOTTED at the Burkta-Harris Christmas Eve BASH!...[LINK REST OF THE ARTICLE]...Kurt Hummel and boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, in a tight embrace with Broadway star Rachel Berry. The trio reportedly left the party all together to travel back to their home town of Lima, Ohio, our insider informer reports. We cannot wait to see the new episode of ‘The Royale Chronicles’ airing January 20th and all of us here at GOSSIPNEWS wish all three of them a very merry Christmas.  _


End file.
